pierretvfandomcom-20200214-history
Scary Saturday
Series ZOMBIES, MEDIUMS, REAPERS, KILLERS, GHOSTS, VAMPIRES, WEREWOLVES, WITCHES, HUNTERS: The Walking Dead: The Walking Dead tells the story of a small group of survivors living in the aftermath of a zombie apocalypse. Most of the story takes place in the Atlanta metropolitan area, as the survivors search for a new home away from the shuffling hordes of the undead (or "walkers," as they are called in the show). The plot is focused primarily on the dilemmas the group face as they struggle to balance their humanity with their survival. The group is led by Rick Grimes, who was a sheriff's deputy in a small Georgia town before the zombie outbreak. As their situation grows more hazardous, the group's desperation to survive pushes them to the brink of insanity. At every turn they are faced with the unbearable horrors that come from having the dead walk again, the changing dynamic of their group, and hostility from the scattered remains of a struggling human populace who are focused on their own survival now that the structures of society have collapsed. Medium: Allison DuBois (Patricia Arquette), a mother of three, has the gift of being able to talk to dead people, as well as foresee events and witness past events in her dreams. When she begins working for Phoenix District Attorney Manuel Devalos (Miguel Sandoval) as an intern, she has a dream related to a murder in Texas, the successful solving of which convinces Devalos and others working in the D.A.'s office – as well as herself and her husband Joe (Jake Weber) – that her gift is real. Reaper: Sam Oliver (Bret Harrison) lives at home with his parents (Andrew Airlie and Allison Hossack) and brother in the Seattle area. He had always wondered why his mom and dad were so easy on him, whether it was sports, school, or career choices, and so hard on his younger brother. Sam dropped out of college ("It made him sleepy", his Mom explains) and took a dead-end job at the Work Bench, a home-repair superstore. He spent the rest of his time hanging out, playing video games, and pining for his co-worker, Andi (Missy Peregrym). On Sam's 21st birthday, his parents behave very strangely, and Sam himself sees hellish visions and experiences odd events. His father eventually claims that many years ago, he was very sick, and in return for restoring his health, he and his wife promised their firstborn child to the Devil (Ray Wise). Although the couple intended to cheat the Devil by having no children, this plan went awry when Satan convinced their doctor to lie and tell the couple that they could not conceive in exchange for wiping his gambling debts clean. Sam was born shortly thereafter. After informing him of his fate, the Devil explains to Sam that he must serve as his bounty hunter (or "Reaper"), tracking down souls that have escaped from Hell and sending them back using his new powers (which include telekinesis) and "vessels", varied objects said to have been hand-made in the bowels of perdition by the iniquitous and the vile. Dead Like Me: Georgia Lass is aloof and emotionally distant from her family and shies away from her life. After dropping out of college, she takes a temp job through Happy Time Temporary Services. On her lunch break during her first day, she is hit and killed by a toilet seat from the de-orbiting of the Mir space station. She is informed shortly after her death that, rather than moving on to the "great beyond", she will become "a grim reaper" in the "External Influence" division, responsible for reaping souls of people who die in accidents (many of which are of a Rube Goldberg-style in their complexity),suicides and homicides. Harper's Island: '''Everyone gathers on the ferry to Harper's Island for the wedding of Henry Dunn and Trish Wellington. Trish's cousin, Ben Wellington, hasn't arrived, but they decide to cast off anyway. Unbeknownst to the party on board Ben has been tied to the drive shaft of the boat with an oxygen tank and goes head first into the propeller when the engine starts. '''Ghost Whisperer: '''Melinda Gordon is a young woman from the fictional town of Grandview, New York who has the ability to see and communicate with the dead. Melinda lives with her husband Jim Clancy and son Aiden Lucas. She is the owner of an antique shop called "Same as it Never Was." Ghosts seek Melinda's help in relaying a message or completing a task that will put the spirit to rest, and allow them to cross over into The Light (which is possibly Heaven). Those who died with unfinished business become earth-bound and can not cross over, and Melinda, as their earthly representative, helps them to find peace. The show does not present the ghosts as having sinned; rather it is the spirits' own guilt that condemns them, and their own fear of judgement that keeps them from "crossing over" into an afterlife. '''Being Human: The series revolves around three roommates who appear to be in their twenties, who try to live normal lives despite being a ghost, a vampire, and a werewolf. American Horror Story: The first season follows the Harmon family: Ben (Dylan McDermott), Vivien (Connie Britton) and teenage daughter Violet (Taissa Farmiga), who move from Boston to Los Angeles after Vivien gives birth to a stillborn baby and Ben has an affair with Hayden (Kate Mara), one of his students. The family moves to a restored mansion, unaware that the house is haunted. The house also 'comes with' Moira O'Hara (Frances Conroy/Alexandra Breckenridge), a housekeeper who, to men, appears as young and seductive, but, to women, old and matronly. Ben and Vivien try to rekindle their relationship as Violet, suffering from depression, finds comfort with Tate Langdon (Evan Peters), one of Ben's new patients. Neighbor Constance Langdon (Jessica Lange) and "burned man" Larry Harvey (Denis O'Hare) routinely and frequently affect the Harmons' lives. The Harmons' lives are further complicated when Hayden comes to L.A. in an attempt to win his love and is subsequently murdered, and Vivien has sex with Ben and a costumed man she believes to be Ben but is actually Tate, ending up pregnant with twins, one fathered by each man. Several ghosts in the house, including Tate and Hayden, conspire to drive Vivien mad so that they can raise the babies as their own. Teen Wolf: '''The series revolves around social outcast Scott McCall, a young lacrosse-playing student at Beacon Hills High School. His life drastically changes when he is bitten by a werewolf one night. Upon discovery that he is a werewolf, with the help of his best friend, Stiles, and the mysterious werewolf, Derek, he is forced to learn to balance his newfound identity among the many dangers that it presents with his teenage life. He must keep his loved ones safe and balance the relationships he shares with each person around him. Scott is also having trouble with keeping his secret from the girl he loves, and later finds out she is part of a family that hunts werewolves.The theme of "finding your place" is a prevalent undertone in the series that is mirrored by the pack mentality of werewolves. '''The Secret Circle: '''Following the death of her mother, Cassie Blake moves to Chance Harbor to live with her grandmother. The orphaned sixteen-year old slowly adjusts to the new town as she copes with the loss of her mother, but still tries to live normally. Her hopes of blending in are crushed when she is recognized by a few of the townspeople and their children, namely Adam Conant, Diana Meade, Faye Chamberlain, Melissa Glaser and Nick Armstrong. The five of them seem strangely interested in Cassie and reveal to her that she comes from a long line of witches. She refuses to believe that she herself is a witch until Adam helps her unlock her powers. Even then she is uncertain until she discovers an old leather-bound book of spells left to her by her late mother, Amelia. Inside the book is a message to Cassie explaining that she kept their real family history and her powers a secret in order to keep her safe; as the circle soon finds out, their powers attract dark and dangerous attention that constantly puts them in harm's way.The Secret Circle: '''Charmed: '''The series narrative follows the four Halliwell sisters — Prue, Piper, Phoebe and, later, Paige. They are the culmination of the most powerful line of good witches in history. The sisters, despite being perceived as normal women by the non-supernatural community, are known as The Charmed Ones in the magical community, whose prophesied destiny is to protect innocent lives against evil beings, such as demons and warlocks. Each sister possesses unique magical powers that grow and evolve, while they attempt to hold normal working lives in San Francisco. Keeping their paranormal identities separate and secret from their ordinary lives forms part of the series' tension and challenges, with the exposure of magic having far-reaching consequences on relationships, and having resulted in a number of police and FBI investigations throughout the series. '''Supernatural: Two brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, team up to find their father, John, who went missing on a hunting trip. However, their father isn't a typical hunter: he hunts supernatural creatures like ghosts, vampires, and various demons and he's trained his sons to do the same. Along the way, Sam and Dean save innocent people, fight creatures and ghosts, and collect clues to their father's whereabouts. Sam begins to mysteriously develop psychic abilities and visions as they travel. They eventually find their father, who reveals that the creature that killed Sam and Dean's mother years earlier is a yellow-eyed demon and the only thing that can kill him is a legendary gun created by Samuel Colt. Pushing Daisies: ''Pushing Daisies'' centers on the life of Ned (Lee Pace), a pie-maker gifted with the mysterious ability to bring dead things back to life by touching them. There are some conditions to this talent. Ned quickly learns that if something is revived for more than exactly one minute, something of similar "life value" in the vicinity drops dead, as a form of balance. Additionally, if he touches the revived person or thing a second time, it falls dead again, this time permanently. In the pilot episode, Ned discovers his gift as a child by resurrecting his Golden Retriever, Digby, after the dog is hit by a truck. He later brings back his mother when she dies of an aneurysm. However, in doing this, he accidentally causes the death of the father of his childhood sweetheart,Charlotte "Chuck" Charles (Anna Friel), as the "price" of keeping his mother alive. Even worse, Ned's mother falls dead permanently when she gives him a good-night kiss (which is how he learns the effect of the second touch). Inheriting his mother's baking talents, Ned becomes a pie-maker who owns a restaurant called "The Pie Hole", which he runs with the help of waitress Olive Snook (Kristin Chenoweth). The restaurant is failing financially when private investigator Emerson Cod (Chi McBride) accidentally discovers Ned's gift and offers him a proposal: Ned will temporarily bring murder victims back to life, allowing Emerson to inquire about the circumstances of their demise, quickly solve the case and split the reward money with him. Grimm: ' A homicide detective in present-day Portland, Oregon learns from his aunt that he is a descendant of a group of hunters known as "Grimms," who fight to keep humanity safe from the supernatural creatures of the world. Upon learning of his destiny, he has to protect every living soul from the sinister storybook characters that have infiltrated the real world. The Song used for the promo for this section is ''Obsession by Sky Ferreira Schedule: 13:00 - 14:00 - Medium (16 Episodes) 14:00 - 15:00 - Ghost Whisperer (22 Episodes) 15:00 - 16:00 - Reaper (18 Episodes) 16:00 - 17:00 - The Walking Dead (6 Episodes)/Dead Like Me (15 Episodes) 17:00 - 18:00 - Grimm (22 Episodes) 18:00 - 19:00 - Being Human (13 Episodes)/Teen Wolf (12 Episodes) 19:00 - 20:00 - The Secret Circle (22 Episodes) - Cancelled 20:00 - 21:00 - Charmed (22 Episodes) 21:00 - 22:00 - Supernatural (22 Episodes) 22:00 - 23:00 - Hannibal (13 Episodes)/Dracula (13 Episodes) 23:00 - 00:00 - Harper's Island (13 Episodes) - Cancelled/American Horror Story (12 Episodes) Grimm Poster.jpg The-gates-poster.jpg Supernatural Poster.jpg Charmed ver5.jpg Secret-circle-poster-coven-.jpg Teen-wolf-tv-movie-poster-2011-1020705967.jpg American-Horror-Story-Poster-825.jpg L 1595680 c0357518.jpg Ghost-whisperer-movie-poster-2005-1020487202.jpg 600full-harper's-island-poster.jpg DeadLikeMe-poster.jpg Reaper ver2.jpg Medium 2005 441 poster.jpg The-walking-dead-poster.jpg Cancellation: Notes: ''':$ - Certain To Be Cancelled :( - Likely To Be Cancelled :/ - Toss Up :) - Likely To Be Renewed :D - Certain To Be Renewed 2 Shows will get cancelled, the ones in danger are: DEAD LIKE ME, REAPER, THE SECRET CIRCLE & HARPER'S ISLAND.